mlpfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:A True, True Friend/@comment-9740708-20131117071915/@comment-26043046-20150301022639
The 7d are gonna sing this song: Doc: A true, true friend helps a friend in need a friend will be there to help them see Doc and Bashful: A true, true friend helps a friend in need to see the light that shines from a true, true friend Grumpy: Um, hello? Friend trapped inside, remember? Doc: Sneezy needs your help, he's trying hard doing want he can Bashful: Would you try, just give it a chance, you might find that you'll start to understand Doc and Bashful: A true, true friend helps a friend in need a friend will be there to help you see, a true, true friend helps a friend in need to see the light that shines from a true, true friend Grumpy: Uh, what just happened? Doc: There's no time to explain, but we need your help. Sleepy's trying to make dresses! Grumpy: Say no more! Grumpy: Sleepy needs your help, he's trying hard, doing want he can. Would you try, just give it a chance, you might find that you'll start to understand Doc,Bashful, and Grumpy: A true, true friend helps a friend in need a friend will be there to help them see, a true, true friend helps a friend in need to see the light that shines from a true, true friend Sneezy:(gasps) Oh my, what a terrible dream I had. Or, maybe I'm still having it. Doc: Sneezy, Happy is about to lose the apple farm. We need Sleepy's help! Sneezy: Lose the apple farm? Well we can't let that happen, now can we? Sneezy: Happy is in trouble, we need to get there by his side. We can try to do what we can now, for together we can be his guide Doc,Bashful,Grumpy, and Sneezy: A true, true friend helps a friend in need a friend will be there to help them see, a true, true friend helps a friend in need to see the light that shines from a true, true friend Sleepy: Heigh-ho! Now that's more like it! What's next? Doc: The townspeople are furious. We need the old Happy back. Sleepy: I'm on it. I know just the thing. Sleepy: The townspeople need you, they've been sad for a while. They march around, face a-frown and never seem to smile. And if you feel like helpin', we'd appreciate a lot. If you'd get up there and spread some cheer, from here to Canterlot Happy: Come on everyone, I wanna see you SMILE! Crowd: HAPPY! Main cast and crowd: A true, true friend helps a friend in need a friend will be there to help them see, a true, true friend helps a friend in need to see the light! (To see the light!) that shines! (That shines!) from a true, true friend! This song is actually my second favorite My Little Pony song, my first is What My Cutie Mark Is Telling Me which I put The 7D What My Cutie Mark Is Telling Me picture here because I like the song.